


First Snowfall

by peachandromeda



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bobby as game design student, Bottom Bobby, Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hanbin as a cam boy, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Kink, One Night Stands, Rimming, Switch DoubleB, Switching, Top Hanbin, Voyeurism, minor JunHwan fluff, vice versa for a thrill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachandromeda/pseuds/peachandromeda
Summary: While couples hope to secure the promise of forever during the first day of snowfall, Hanbin and Bobby are having a one night stand in an underground kitchen
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 39
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know the end goal for this, at least I haven't given it much thought. This is something I just wrote overnight, so I’m uncertain where this is going but I’m definitely down into finishing this. Don’t be confused with the tags, they will all be utilised and exhausted since the story is going to be divided into chapters!

They’ve started to pack up their stuff and prepare to descend from the mountain. Three more weeks left in the school calendar then it’s officially winter break. There’s not much to do and in a few days too the entire country will be mantled with snow, so they decided to go on a hike before they all lock themselves indoors during wintertime.

“What the hell?” Jinhwan curses as he looks up at the white particles disintegrating, free falling from the sky.

It’s the first snowfall.

Hanbin blows some flakes while rubbing his hands together to produce warmth as the cold breeze sweeps all over the place. It’s starting to get wintry as fall fades away. There’s a belief amongst Koreans that if you’re out with your significant someone on the first day of snow, you’ll end up with each other, saved by the cliché promise of forever and that all your wishes will also come true. Hanbin could not give a flying fuck about that after the first flake touches the tip of his nose and sees Jinhwan and Junhoe in his line of vision.

“I can’t believe I’m experiencing the first snowfall this year with your faces right in front of me.” He groans and scrunches his nose to imply his misfortune.

“That makes the two of us, Hanbin hyung.” Junhoe adds.

“Shut up. The first snow’s supposed to make me feel good but seeing you two now makes me want to retch, hurry up, it’s almost dark.” Jinhwan’s word are as icy cold. 

They resumed their descent at Jinhwan’s command, carrying their bags while the eldest incessantly whines about being forced to go on this hike and how the first snowfall shouldn't at least be due until the next week based on the forecast. 

“Okay fine, how about we stop and make a wish first, please?” Junhoe suggests.

“Okay, sssshh—”

The three boys close their eyes and clasp their hands together to pray silently. Each and one of them is desperately throwing out their wishes onto the vastness of the Universe. Hanbin reckons the first snowfall as the signal to reconnect with his family after a long year of undying dedication for school, but really, his wishes belong to that of his career as a cam model to keep its momentum and continue to flourish. Same with Junhoe. As for Jinhwan, it’s another reminder that another school year is coming to an end, a closer move to graduation. He now prays to get out of the shithole as quickly as possible without failing remarks.

  
  


The trail to the mountain isn’t generally as tricky and dangerous depending on the routes, with added convenience of wide, wooden staircases and ropes bolted on massive rocks to guide the hikers with menacing slopes, but the descent from the summit was seemingly unmanageable today with the surprisingly stronger winds. They continue to travel back with Hanbin leading the pack, Junhoe walking abreast and Jinhwan falling in behind. It’s the eldest's short strides and the exhaustion that’s dragging all of them into a slower pace. 

  
Halfway into their descent, a loud, crashing thump startles Hanbin and Junhoe's attention from behind. They turn to see Jinhwan wincing after he slipped on a slope due to a loose rope and the two dash towards him to check for possible serious injuries.

“Fuck.” Jinhwan presses and massages his right ankle to soothe the whirring pain travelling up his leg.

“Geez, how bad is it?” Hanbin asks.

“It fucking hurts, ah! I must’ve fractured my ankle. Fuck that rope.”

“Can you try standing?” Junhoe asks, his tone underscored with concern.

“I can, but I’d slow us down if I walk. Carry me on your back, please?” Jinhwan asks the youngest.

“Ew, and you riding on his back won’t slow us down either?” Hanbin scoffs.

“If it’s your scrawny ass that will carry me, yes.”

“You clearly don’t watch my broadcasts, Jinhwan-hyung.” 

”Will you shut up, Hanbin?”

Hanbin snickers before cowering in silence.

Junhoe immediately hurled Jinhwan at his request and carried him on his back for the rest of the descent. It would take them another 20 minutes to reach the entrance to the mountain with their current pacing and it’s almost dark. But like an imaginary lightning bulb to guide their way, a sudden memory clicked into Hanbin’s mind. The famous old woman who sells the best sweet potatoes outside their university campus happens to own a _hanok_ at the foot of the mountain. Most students from Seoul University and other nearby schools know her house. Before and after every exam, some students go for a hike as a way of clearing their minds and stop by her place before heading back to the campus, and by the looks of the smoke billowing out of her house’s chimney, Hanbin knew they’re closer.

  
  


“Ahjumma!” Hanbin calls out for the old woman in a feign exhausted voice. They reached her house sooner out of the strong sense of urgency and the constant worry for Jinhwan.

The old woman opens the gate and easily recognises the boys as students from Seoul University since Junhoe is wearing a custom varsity jacket where the school's MassCom logo is emblazoned.

“Ahjumma, do you have extra room for us just for tonight? It’s already dark and my friend here injured his ankle, I don’t think we can make it back to the city at this time.”

Hanbin put up his best performance to woo the old woman to let him stay the night. And being a cam boy who attracts streamers on the stroke of midnight, it’s no surprise if the old woman easily fell for his theatrics. 

“You kids are so troublesome, going on a hike when winter is approaching. Take the other large room at the back. There are other students who went on a hike today, they’re staying in the other room. Have you all eaten by the way?” The old woman asks.

“We haven’t eaten dinner yet, ahjumma. If you have extra meat, we can grill them here outside.” Junhoe suggests politely and Hanbin has to cover his mouth to contain a throaty laugh. While it’s true that they haven’t eaten yet, downright asking the old woman for extra meat is just hilarious. Hanbin knows Junhoe better, he's probably just waiting for the old woman to answer _yes_ before he asks if she also has a fridge full of soju. 

“You wait for the other boys, I think they’re having a barbecue tonight. I’ll give you more meat after you finish the first plate.” 

As the old woman retreats back inside, three other boys emerge from the back of the house carrying a barbecue grill, plates of raw meat and some bottles of soju. They must be the boys ahjumma was referring to and Hanbin wonders which university they come from.

The boys' meeting outside was full of hellos and bows and exchanges of names. The eldest is Mino, who is a year older than Jinhwan. The well-mannered one who set up the barbecue grill and arranged the plates on the porch is Donghyuk, who is just months younger than Junhoe and then Bobby, the guy with an eyebrow piercing, he’s a year older than Hanbin.

After Mino assigned Donghyuk as the cook for tonight and a few bottle caps of soju have been unscrewed, the boys all fell into some serious discussion about their respective school and majors. 

“So which university do you come from?” Jinhwan asks.

“Hongik.” Mino answers.

“Hongik, but you came all the way here in Gwanak-gu for a hike?” 

“Yeah, just for today. We’re visiting some friends from Seoul U. Which faculty are you all in though, you might know some of them?” Mino asks.

“Mass communication.”

“Ah, they’re all multimedia arts students.” 

“How about you guys?” Junhoe asks.

“Dong and Bobby are taking game design, mine is fine arts.”

Conversations went on but the chilly weather and the current discussion didn't succeed in keeping Hanbin glued to the topic at hand. There’s no way all this is happening on the first day of snowfall. He wanted to go home and maybe grab an open slot for a midnight stream or take Jinhwan to the hospital to get his ankle checked. Both scenarios seem impossible to fulfill now.

While he pouts and huffs, listening to the boys shift from one topic to another, Hanbin notices the guy with the eyebrow stud getting bored as well. _Bobby._ His expression is either bored or needy. Maybe they can vibe together for the rest of the night _._

_Does he want to do something else?_

Bobby’s piercing gaze turns at him and those eyes suggest something else and Hanbin already knew what it is. Maybe all this is meant to happen on the first day of snowfall after all.

❆

Bobby has his eyes on the guy with plump pink lips and fiery eyes. He’s never seen a prettier boy before and he’s older than him. _Hanbin._ He would’ve gone after the shorter guy but he assumed he’s with the tallest guy in the group by the way the giant tends to his injured ankle. Bobby won’t mess with someone who’s already in a relationship.

He shifts his full focus on Hanbin instead who now catches him staring at him. _Perfect._ He wants to send him a signal and it looks like he’s sharp enough to pick it up quickly. He noticed the way he licks his upper lip and then looks at him again. His gaze intensifies as though in every blink, he peels off Hanbin's clothes one by one. He watches him fork his food and gulp directly from the soju bottle, fantasising the beautiful lips searing around his dick. He’d like to see those round eyes water as he thrusts deeper. He'll get moving now to turn his wild imagination into reality. 

❆

The one with the eyebrow stud couldn’t take his eyes off him now. _Bobby._ If they were left in a room, he’s certain Bobby would hound him and devour him alive— all in a heartbeat. That’s his kind. He belongs to that group of men who quickly jump at the mere sight of opportunity to get laid. Tonight he knows he’s the prey and he’s gonna let his predator do the hunting. It’s getting boring how these guys are easily lured by his pretty face and fabricated meek disposition, but it works every time. They only have tonight, he might as well make the most out of it. They don’t go to the same university too so he doesn’t have to worry about running into him at campus. It’s been a while since he got laid and a one night stand on the first day of snow sounds like a wild ride. Pure adventure. 

So Hanbin begins fetching his baits.

He wets his upper lip, checking out Bobby making sure he catches his gaze. Bobby easily caught up with the slight seduction. It’s not too much of a task for Hanbin since he does this most of the time. He’s gonna have one bottle of soju to further fuel his aphrodisiac then he’ll excuse himself to the bathroom. Everything will be calculated under his fingertips— the timing, the action and the words to say. The perfect scheme: he gets inside the house with his predator tailing him from behind. He would turn around, pull a quick foreplay and Bobby will immediately pin him under his gaze and they'd be a tangle of naked bodies in no time.

  
  


❆

The boys have easily caught up in a few rounds of drinks and some intellectually-stimulating conversations about how brutal the education system is in South Korea. It doesn’t concern Bobby as much because no matter how many dramas are created to portray their struggles to get through each school year, the system will remain the same. The people who keep the system in place will never be bothered by the increasing number of suicide rates each year caused by the constant stress from school. They’re really just a bunch of sacrificial lambs who will eventually give in harder to capitalism once they’re out of the educational institution.

He tore himself out of the conversation and put Hanbin under his watch instead. He noticed him excuse himself from the group and is seemingly going inside the house. One of his friends has gone a little inebriated. It’s the giant one, Junhoe; and the midget is injured, so he thought there’s no way he can walk around the house looking for Hanbin. There's no one to disturb their sexcapade tonight.

Hanbin is inside the house now, it’s his cue to follow him behind. 

Inside he sees him saunter along the narrow foyer, his body language suggests that he’s looking for the way to the bathroom but he's heading in the opposite direction.

“I see you couldn’t keep your eyes off me.” Hanbin turns around and speaks to him, matter-of-factly.

Bobby isn’t even surprised because he’s right all along. Hanbin simply wants to be found by him. _Trapped by him._ But he doesn’t have much time for a foreplay since his company might start looking for him if he's gone for too long, and Mino catching him in action is the last thing he needs tonight. He's horny but he can't be reckless. This hunting must be successfully done with caution while maintaining some sense of urgency, so he walks up and closes their distance and Hanbin leans his head against the wall, waiting, eyes gleaming in lust in half inebriated state. 

“Yeah, been wondering what this beautiful mouth can do.” he says while grazing his thumb over's Hanbin’s lower lip.

“Really? Let me show you then.” 

_Nice._

Without further ado, Hanbin takes his hand and mindlessly leads them at the back of the house. He obviously doesn't know his way around because he’s never seen the inside, so Bobby makes the navigation easier for him.

“Come on, this way to the kitchen.”

They found the staircase leading down to the underground kitchen and carefully went downstairs. Most traditional _Hanok_ in Korea have this kitchen style where they store all those big pots to ferment kimchi. Apart from the concrete stove and huge fireplace, the long, flat concrete cooktop counter caught Bobby's attention too which he thought is just as perfect for a makeshift bed for tonight’s intercourse. However, his main concern is the door.

“Wait, the door doesn’t have a lock, what if the old woman walks in on us?” 

Bobby slightly hesitates. The wooden door to the kitchen has an easy push-and-pull maneuver. 

“Do you want this or not?” Hanbin asks. His voice somewhat irritated.

“Of course I want this. I just don’t want anyone disturbing us while you suck my dick.”

“Let her walk in on us then. I don’t care.”

Hanbin’s boldness directly sends electricity down to his dick. _Why was I even hesitating in the first place?_ Maybe it’s not the thought of the _ahjumma_ walking in on them that scares him, but the old woman seeing a man sucking another man’s dick is. Old people in Korea are too conservative to endure today’s youth’s perverse energy. 

But Bobby ran out of time to explain that to Hanbin and immediately withdraws his inhibitions when Hanbin kneels in front of him and starts pillowing his cheeks with his bulge. Hanbin looks up to him with slightly parted lips as he slowly tugs his boxers down. 

_Forget the oldies and their conservatism._

He might’ve missed hearing himself moan when Hanbin’s wet tongue met his length and finally the kitchen started to feel warm on the first day of snowfall.

❆

Hanbin felt the cold, hard ground against his knees as he struggled to tether his gaze on Bobby’s; but he thrived as he pressed his cheeks against his bulge, fiddling on his waistband and slowly tugging his boxers down. Bobby’s dick springs free, stiff and ready, which made him smirk in satisfaction for having that effect on him. He easily makes any guy hard for him and the number of viewers he has on weekend nights is a testimony to that. 

He grips on it and starts suckling the tip like a lollipop without unpinning his gaze. However, Bobby is impatient and takes a firm hold of his head and pushes his length deeper into his mouth. The sheer force almost made him gag once the head reached the back of his throat. He enjoys giving head when he’s the one in-charge but he needed to adapt tonight to inflate Bobby’s ego. Hanbin is aware that he needed to play as the prey to keep the heat burning tonight.

  
  


❆

His breath gets heavier whenever Hanbin hollows his cheeks as he swallows him whole. He wants to be rough but something in Hanbin's eyes makes him wanna go easy on him, making him want to be extra delicate. He thought his ex-girlfriend Jennie gave him the best head, but Hanbin is surely proving him wrong. Every move of his mouth is an affirmation that some guys can provide the same warmth women can, but he’ll see about that later when he’s up on Hanbin’s ass. He continues to ruffle his hair and graze his knuckles over his hollowed cheeks as if cherishing the lewd memory.

Hanbin's eyes flutter and are getting a little teary but the carnality in his gaze is unbreakable. Bobby feels like caving in those deep, dark hollows and totally gets lost in them.

_Well fuck that._

“Stand up.”

Bobby guides him to crouch on the concrete countertop and Hanbin obediently bends over, planting his forearm against it for support. Bobby starts tugging his pants down and the younger steps out of his own clothes and kicks them aside.

Hanbin is bare from the waist down and his ass looks pale and glorious in the barely lit kitchen. Bobby hoists his shirt up a little to see his bare back. He would need as much skin as possible and Hanbin's soft skin and the lithe frame instantly made him salivate. _How the fuck did he get this lucky on the first day of snowfall?_

❆

Hanbin likes being bent over and penetrated from this position. It’s too deep from here and he likes that feeling of anticipation, guessing whether it’s a tongue or two strapping fingers that will introduce him to a mindless fucking. 

After a few short breaths and repeated licking sound filling in the kitchen, he feels Bobby’s finger tease that tight muscle around his hole. It’s polite of him to wet his fingers before plunging them inside considering they’re strangers just getting it off with each other. _Did Bobby not want to hurt him though? How thoughtful of him._ He was expecting him to spit on his ass to improvise, but a slick finger would do for now. He lets out a whimpering sound when he felt two fingers invade and curl inside him. There’s a slight pain crawling onto his stomach because saliva will never be as efficient as lubes, but he doesn’t care about that now when he felt like Bobby is determined to find that knob that will send him spiraling in pure ecstasy with the unsteady movement of Bobby's fingers inside him.

_There he goes._

“Ah— do it again. Fuck.”

“You like this, huh?” Bobby gloats and gently scratches on the knob again.

The pressure inside makes Hanbin throw his head back and Bobby is quick to pick up the signal and kisses him hard on the neck. The contact was almost bruising but Hanbin quickly droop his head further to escape his mouth. He can't have a mark on his neck. Not tonight.

“I want your dick inside me.” Hanbin pleads.

Bobby slaps his ass with enough force to color it red and teases his entrance before putting it in. He was about turn around to check out Bobby when a hand wraps around his neck and Bobby gently shoves his face down against the countertop. 

“Be still.”

And now it begins. Bobby would impose his authority, assert his dominance and delude himself that he has the full control of this situation. What a fool— but Hanbin will let him be. The barely ventilated kitchen is Bobby’s playing field and he has all the winning cards laid out before him.

Hanbin felt the head prod on his entrance and Bobby slowly thrusts in. Two hands held him by the waist and he knows it just a matter of time before Bobby picks up his pace and fucks him unconscious. The kitchen provides little ventilation too and he starts feeling his skin dampen, the oxygen being pumped out of his brain in every moan and Bobby continues to slam onto him deeply, feeling the impact within him, sending tremors all throughout his system.

“Ha—”

Bobby can fuck.

It’s rough but it’s good. Each thrust makes his eyes roll and his back arch at the same time, feeling the pleasure course through his entire body altogether.

“You’re so fucking tight.”

Bobby nibbles his earlobe and continues to whisper filthy things that reinforce the ramming from behind him. Hanbin hangs his head low, his dick bumping against the counter as Bobby slams from behind. He's gonna bruise his little warrior if they continue fucking in this position. And then suddenly Bobby stops. Hanbin is momentarily in a state of confusion: _Did he get tired? Did he hear how my dick slaps against the concrete?_ Then slowly, he feels Bobby’s lips trail down on that valley on his back that sends shivers down his spine. The sweat on his skin against Bobby’s lips.

“I want to fucking taste every inch of you.” 

Hanbin rolls his eyes again but not out of pleasure but because of disbelief. Bobby found some time to be poetic. Unbelievable.

"I want to sit on the counter, Bobby. Please."

Hanbin turns around to see Bobby lifting his chin at him, motioning for him to take off his shirt and lay it on top of the countertop. He's been obedient since they started and he feels like Bobby is giving his first reward of the night by permitting his request. He sits on his own shirt laid on the counter and plants his palm against the concrete top to support his upper body.

"Spread your legs." 

And Hanbin does as he told. He's sitting on the countertop, spread-eagled and Bobby wraps a firm hold around his thighs and slowly thrusts in.

“Fuck!”

Hanbin lets out a scream and immediately regrets it. He bit his lower lip to muffle another cry of pleasure and it almost left a small cut. He watches Bobby fuck him until he’s almost weightless; the older picking up the pace, more rapid this time and Hanbin has to grip on his neck to keep himself from flailing around, while Bobby keeps his head hung low, looking at his length fittingly going in and out of his ass.

He could feel his legs start to wobble so he locks them around Bobby’s waist to steady himself and feeling Bobby’s erratic, hot breath against his neck starts to tickle him. Bobby sucks on the side under his jawline before letting a loud, strung out grunt while he cries out after reaching their own climax. The older collapses on top of him, panting and Hanbin could feel his chest rise up and down against his.

“Fuck...” 

Their thick, laboured breaths condense the barely ventilated underground kitchen and Hanbin has to immediately disentangle himself from Bobby to pick up his clothes before he does anything stupid and asks him for another round.

_It was nice. Really nice._

It’s nothing special. It’s just sex. Hanbin thinks Bobby probably hasn’t had a good fuck in a while. The kisses were unexpected, he never knew the guy could pull a romantic stunt on a one night stand. He sees Bobby from his peripheral vision scanning his body as he puts on his discarded clothes.

“You got nice tattoos and a nice ass.”

“Thanks. I get that a lot.”

“Really? You’re tight though. I liked it.”

And he scoffs at the compliment because that’s not what he meant. He offers paid live broadcasts so he shows off his naked body as often and earns decently from doing it. Bobby can’t be this dense for not knowing the existence of cam boys and cam girls.

“That’s not what I meant, but I’m glad you liked it. I’m going back upstairs now, I’ll head out first then you can follow outside.”

“Sure, thanks for tonight.” Bobby winks at him before letting him go.

  
  


❆

  
  


The sex was core-shattering. It’s been a while since Bobby slammed onto someone that hard he thought he’d break him.

He watches Hanbin head back upstairs, somewhat bewildered because he didn’t even offer to stay for a while. Maybe wait to catch their breath and revel in that post-coital haze. 

_Wait, what was I expecting? We're not in a movie, and this is a one night stand._

His heart is suddenly in his throat when he sees Hanbin open the door and _ahjumma_ appears right in front of him.

_Holy fuck. She almost caught us in action?_

“What are you doing down here?”

Ahjumma gave Hanbin a once over whereas his feet remained glued on the ground and all he could muster was a sheepish smile. Hanbin didn’t answer but vanished behind the door instead, taking the older woman with him outside the kitchen with a smug expression. Bobby checks the floor for any trace of their one night stand and sees the white liquid dripping down the concrete counter.

He didn’t bother wiping it off. _Forget the oldies and their conservatism._ He left their first-day-of-snowfall's tangible memory dry off in the air.

❆

Hanbin found his friends in one of the rooms with Junhoe’s giant stature sprawled on the bed on the heated floor. 

“Where have you been?” Jinhwan asks, covering his entire body underneath the blanket.

“In the kitchen, I ate with the guy with an eyebrow piercing.”

“Really? You didn’t eat each other?”

“That’s what I meant to say actually. Thanks for clarifying it for me.” Hanbin smirks at him.

“Don’t you start whining if you can’t walk later. There’s no way Junhoe can carry the two of us.”

“I can walk and he looks hot though, I can’t resist.”

“I don’t wanna hear it. Anyway, ahjumma told me his husband will be travelling to Hongdae to deliver some sweet potatoes around midnight. We can hitch a ride and hop off on the main road and hail a cab to the nearest hospital.”

“I’ve been thinking about taking you to the hospital though, so yeah let’s hitch later. I think I’ll be sore the next morning too, I can really take a rest in the apartment. How about Junhoe?”

“He’s a little drunk, wake him up later.”

Hanbin simply nods and goes to lie on the matted floor with his arms crossed underneath his head. He stares at the ceiling, waiting for the clock to strike at midnight. Three more weeks in the uni and he’s finally off the hook. He can review Seunghyun’s proposal by then to join another program and expand his network to earn more money from live broadcasts. The hesitations are still there but he’s slowly building his confidence over time. He can do more butt plugs or even perform with a partner this time. He needs to reclaim the top spot again and must secure the #1 spot of being the most streamed cam boy in Seoul, and he’ll achieve that over the winter break.

That’s his goal and Hanbin is hoping he doesn’t get sidetracked by anyone along the way.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Jennie took a job as a cam girl!” 

Lisa tried her best to contain herself from squealing in the middle of the university garden. She initially called Bobby over for some school-related stuff but that's just a warm-up for what seems to be bad news for her and Bobby. It was three months ago when Jennie drove them out of town for a staycation and told her and Jisoo a secret. Lisa remembered how enthusiastic Jennie sounded, but her stomach dropped the moment she revealed what she’s all being excited about— being a cam girl. She wanted to show her full support to her best friend so she hid her shock under the guise of excitement. But months went by and the thought of Jennie being caught while on the job repeatedly disturbed her in her sleep every night. She tried confronting Jennie about it, but all her efforts were flushed in vain which pushed her to her last resort: to get Bobby to convince her to quit.

“She’d never talk to me after this, oh my god!” Lisa fans herself to dry off the non-existent tears on her face. She promised Jennie she’d tell no one about this but here she is, divulging everything to Bobby.

This news isn’t something Bobby would like to deal with before diving into long, lazy days during the winter break, but he couldn’t seem to detach himself from his ex-girlfriend’s whereabouts despite their breakup.

“Don’t worry, this will remain a secret between you and me…. and her.” Bobby beams at Lisa.

“I know the job’s illegal and I don’t want her to get into any trouble so I thought of consulting you. Maybe you can talk to her and convince her to quit?”

Bobby and Jennie had been in a relationship since junior high school, but they split three months ago. Their breakup was nothing mushy and complicated like those seen in romantic or chick flick films where the clingy girl friend held a grudge for so long, yielded with pent up anger and the guy has a secret affair with a third-party who turns out to be the girlfriend’s best friend. Nothing of the sort. They just fell out of love and both agreed to part ways in peace.

“How long has she been doing it?”

“Two to three months?”

“Right after we broke up?” he gasps.

“I mean you two split on good terms so I don’t know what’s gotten into her. Me and Jisoo confronted her once and she dismissed us both. I don’t know exactly what a cam girl does, but I can feel in my heart that that’s not Jennie’s thing. I’m sure of it!”

Lisa sighs dramatically as though merely speaking about the topic exhausts all of her will and energy.

“Please, Bobby talk to her.”

“I will try.”

“I’m going back to my class now. Jennie will be free until 6pm today.”

“Alright, see you around.”

And Lisa scurries off before anyone could assume anything controversial between her and Bobby. The latter tries calling Jennie’s phone number to meet up with her but Jennie isn’t picking up his calls.

❆

  
  


“Hello? Who’s this?”

“Hi Hanbin, it’s me Jennie.”

 _“_ Hey, what’s up Jennie?”

“Are you free today? I hope you’re available for a meetup. I have some favours to ask.”

Hanbin has been incessantly whining at Seunghyun about not wanting to orient Jennie with her new part-time job. Showing off her naked body on screen isn’t something Hanbin should hold a seminar or demonstrations for, but Seunghyun was determined and insistent that he should entertain favours Jennie may have. He generally dislikes dealing with his co-workers, but after realising that he won’t be occupied until his next class which will resume in two hours and despite his reluctance, Hanbin agreed to meet up with Jennie in a café in Hongik. 

  
  


❆

  
  
  


They aren’t even halfway into their main agenda when Bobby spotted his ex-girlfriend inside the café and went in. Donghyuk was on his way back to the campus when he saw Jennie in a café with a guy—a pretty guy— and his immediate reaction was to inform Bobby about it.

Seeing the familiar figure almost startled and made Bobby jump in shock. The pretty boy Donghyuk was talking about earlier turns out to be the person he’s been wanting to see again after their earth-shattering coition in the hanok two weeks ago. He wonders why Donghyuk would fail to recognise such a pretty face. Bobby wouldn’t miss that face and those lips in any universes.

“Hanbin?” Bobby approaches their table.

Hanbin was surprised but he was quick to wear his poker face fittingly after realising that it’s Bobby who spoke to him directly. The same Bobby who fucked him senseless in the underground kitchen. It dawns on him now that Jennie also goes to the same university as his. How could he miss. 

“Wait, you know each other?” Jennie asks.

“Yes.” Bobby and Hanbin answered in unison.

“Oh wow! That was unexpected. Well, Seoul isn’t really that big of a city after all.” Jennie tries to force a smile. She herself doesn’t like this meeting now that her ex-boyfriend is getting in her own business.

Bobby took a seat at their table and seamlessly inserted himself into their conversation.

“That’s true. Me and Hanbin met after hiking at Gwanak-gu. You know the old woman and her husband selling sweet potatoes outside school, Jen?”

“Yeah, what about her?” Jennie asks with absolute boredom in her voice. She wishes Bobby could just shut up and let her have her time with Hanbin.

“Dong, Mino and me and Hanbin’s friends stayed at ahjumma’s hanok before going back to the city after the hike. We had some barbecue at her place and Hanbin was too kind to offer me a dessert that night—”

Hanbin coughs to put a halt on Bobby’s poorly constructed metaphors.

“Wait hold up, my mom’s calling. Excuse me.” 

Jennie excused herself and scampered outside of the cafe to take the call and the two were left to each other. Hanbin seems relaxed sitting with his legs crossed while Bobby sweats in excitement in seeing him again.

“So are you Jennie’s guy?” Hanbin asks.

“Ex-boyfriend.”

“Really? Doesn’t look like it to me.”

“We’re on good terms. Hold on, I should be the one asking you that question though. We’ve been in a relationship for three years and I’ve met most of her friends. How did you two know each other?”

“I just met her recently. We have a business deal and it’s highly confidential so I can’t answer any questions you may have regarding that.” Hanbin says sternly.

“I see. Sorry for interrupting you two then. I have to talk with her too, it’s something urgent.”

“Doesn’t look like it to me.” Hanbin pouts.

“Let’s just say it can't wait for another day. It’s highly confidential too.”

The more vague details Hanbin hears from Bobby, the more he wants to assume he’s more of a gullible than a cool guy. If he asks him when he and Jennie called it quits and the reason behind the breakup, he would probably explain it in detail in a heartbeat. But their relationship is none of his business so he tried asking about something else that he thinks highly concerns him more.

“Confidential? Is this about our agenda for today?” Hanbin insinuates.

“I guess? It’s about her new job.”

“Oh that job?” 

Of course Hanbin knows full well what Jennie’s job is, but he’s going to play pretend and toss himself as a bait to get Bobby say it himself. He can’t risk Bobby knowing he’s a cam model too through Jennie. Jennie gives off that vibe of a street-smart girl but what he can't grasp on is the fact the she can entrust such information with her now ex-boyfriend. And again, Bobby looks like someone who’s susceptible to coercion and exploitation. Hanbin couldn’t believe he let this guy top him.

“Wait, you know she’s a cam girl?” Bobby leans in closer to whisper.

His inclination to naïveté is underwhelming, almost like a turnoff. Hanbin wants to know how much Bobby knows so he told him Jennie mentioned it to him, cocking his head on one side to make himself more believable. 

“I’m just worried about her. I know it’s illegal and imagining a bunch of guys watch her naked on the screen makes me want to take a swing on anything I can get my hands on.”

_That’s very dramatic._

“Why though? It’s not like those men will be able to touch her through the screen.” Hanbin raises his eyebrow to make a point.

_Plus it's paid content, Jennie gets to do her thing and earn a fat cheque for it._

“I don’t know, I think it’s somewhat immoral—”

“Immoral? It’s her own body, she can do whatever she wants with it.” 

Hearing Bobby’s opinion on being a cam model is just one of the many reasons why Hanbin never discloses his part time job to anyone but Jinhwan and Junhoe. People like him make him feel insecure and conscious about his body; make him question his choices when he should have the freedom to choose what’s best for him.

“Yeah I get that, maybe I’m just being overprotective.”

Hanbin sees Jennie coming back to their table and that’s his cue to leave. Jennie’s disappointment is splattered all over her face and she goes to sulk and glare at Bobby the moment he bids them goodbye. The subway ride to Gwanak-gu might only take 25 minutes, but he can’t bear to spend another hour with Bobby so he'd rather leave now. He also doesn’t want to give Jennie the impression that he’s likely to stay just because he and her ex-boyfriend know each other. He will always be uncomfortable spending time with someone who’s seen him inside and out, and at the same time thinks being a cam model is immoral.

  
  


❆

Jennie doesn’t have a choice but to stay inside the café with Bobby since she'll be on a standby until 6pm.

“Let me guess, Lisa told you about this, didn’t she?” Jennie groans. This was expected of Lisa but Jennie is aware that she's only doing this out of genuine concern.

“Don’t blame her, she's just concerned about you. Come on babe, I mean Jen. You know that this job is illegal, right?”

“I just want to have fun, okay? And this is my idea of fun, let me be!” 

Jennie’s annoyance is growing the more minutes flee by, but Bobby already made up his mind to not easily give up this matter and convince her to quit. He went on to invalidate Jennie’s idea of fun, saying it’s illegal and even scares her off with the possibility that her face will be all over the news and the world wide web once she gets caught, making her subject to false rumours and bullying amongst the students in their university.

“I don’t want any of that to happen to you.” 

“Thanks for the concern, but that’s quite a reach. Stop this overreaction, it’s not like I’m in this in a long haul. I’ll stop after the winter break is over.” Jennie adds.

The statement made Bobby lean back on his seat and mull over what Jennie just said. Maybe he overlooked tons of loopholes in their relationship that brought them to an eventual fallout. Maybe they didn’t truly trust each other enough. Enough for their relationship to withstand the challenge of time. Maybe Hanbin was right as well— it’s Jennie’s body and she could do whatever she wants with it. Bobby's overprotective instincts around Jennie are certainly clouding his judgment.

“You know what? He’s right.” 

“Who’s right?”

“Hanbin. He said it’s your body and you can do whatever you want with it. I was worried and I failed to realise that what I assume is the worst for you, might not always be what you believe is worst for you.” Bobby flashes her a weak smile.

Jennie leans in over the table to reach across and ruffles his hair. The atmosphere quickly drifting. Despite the abundance of physical touch they shared in those three years, Jennie never fails to make him melt with tenderness from her caress every single time.

“I know you care for me, Bobby, but trust me on this one. I know it’s risky, I'm aware of the potential ramifications, but this is what gets me excited and happy these days, so I wanna keep doing it.”

“Just please be careful."

"I will always be careful."

"So going back to Hanbin. What’s your business with him?” Bobby diverts.

“Hanbin? Don’t tell me you're jealous, I know he’s hot but he’s not into girls though.” There’s a small intonation of disappointment in her voice because Jennie considers Hanbin as a potential boyfriend. A replacement to his ex-boyfriend rather.

“And how did you know about that? Did he tell you?” Bobby suddenly remembers that night in the _hanok_ and realises he's no better than Jennie.

“He told me he’s looking for a guy partner in his broadcast but he couldn’t find a new cam—” Jennie hiccups and her hand involuntarily flies to cover her mouth at the epiphany: she slipped.

“Hanbin is a cam boy?” Bobby mirrors Jennie’s shock which almost made him want to explode with laughter. Jennie is as good as going hysteric in reaching across the table to cover his mouth too.

Jennie is inch close to kneeling in front of Bobby to beg to promise to her not to disclose this new information to anyone. Hanbin has been on the job for at least seven months now and she doesn’t want to derail his momentum after inadvertently slipping his secret to Bobby. Her ex-boyfriend assured her that he won’t slip like she did, that his secret is safe with him and he even gave her past situations as an example to convince her that he won't. Ever. However, Bobby has other ideas now since he can’t just let this useful information rot in hiding by solely keeping it to himself. 

“What time is your usual broadcast, Jen?”

“You’re going to stream my broadcast?” Jennie almost spits out her drink.

“No, I’ve seen everything.”

“You're a terrible liar, you know.”

Despite their breakup, the assurance and confidence in confiding in Bobby remains intact. Jennie told him that her broadcast starts at 11pm every Friday and while she can't redeem herself now and undo her blunder, she thought she might as well go ahead and tell Bobby too when Hanbin starts his.

  
  


❆

  
  
  


Bobby has to purchase a VPN so he can sign up on the restricted website and in every button he clicks, a certain amount in his supplementary credit card is being deducted. Watching cam models' live broadcast comes with a hefty price and Hanbin’s seems to be one of the most expensive. He wonders what Hanbin does during the live stream that made his broadcast come with a high price.

His eyes are fixed on the screen, waiting for the logo that reads B.I to disappear and be replaced with Hanbin’s face. Jennie told him that his broadcast starts exactly at midnight every Saturday and now he waits for him patiently. This is the night where he will jerk off to Hanbin through the screen and he thought of doing it raw at first, but just to take a side on caution, he bought extra lubes and a roll of tissue. Watching him stream might grow into a hobby during the winter break (if he can afford it), so it's better to stash some supplies. He also opted to wear an oversized shirt and a pair of boxers for extra refreshment, setting the temperature of his room to his preference. He knows Hanbin’s going to make this cold night steamy anyway.

Hanbin has been running through his mind ever since their one night stand. He thought he was just being horny and getting it off with him, but there's something with Hanbin's pliant, skinny frame that enabled his overprotective instincts; his face suddenly becoming a symbol he wants to see before he goes to sleep and the first he lays eyes on upon waking up. The feeling might not be mutual but the dream left Bobby hoping he’s fucked Hanbin so good, he’d crave for his touch too. 

And now the broadcast begins. 

A guy wearing a shimmering, gold mask that covers his face from the philtrum to the forehead shows up on the screen and dear christ, Hanbin’s lips might have been permanently etched on Bobby’s brain because he recognises him at first glance despite his knowledge that this broadcast is obviously his. It’s him. This is Hanbin and he calls himself B.I.

”Short for bisexual?” Bobby mumbles to no one but himself.

The stream starts off with Hanbin welcoming everyone to his show. There are other 744 people watching the stream and Bobby couldn’t wrap his head around the possibility that these people might be jerking off to Hanbin simultaneously. It's mental. And what's even crazier is every viewer has to pay ₩35,000 before they can enter the stream. He guessed nothing is expensive if someone is horny.

Hanbin continues with a recap of last week’s broadcast, asking everyone if they enjoyed the nipple clamps because he might be using butt plugs tonight. Might be. Hanbin is wearing the clothes of a common man from the Joseon era, and Bobby is slowly getting the hang of the broadcast already, learning about streamers pulling off a concept in every broadcast and tonight’s happened to be historical. Bobby burst into a growly laughter thinking what a man could possibly be using as a butt plug in the Joseon era: a spoon? A string of chestnut? Then his eyes widened after hearing Hanbin reveal that he’ll be solely fondling himself raw tonight to keep the authenticity of his concept. Bobby could feel his length harden at the image of Hanbin touching himself without any props, making him absentmindedly lick his upper lip in anticipation. 

Hanbin begins the stream by slowly stripping his clothes one by one. His costume perfectly goes well with his slim frame and Bobby notices the upper right portion of the screen shows the bar automatically fills with green colour while the numbers increase. People have been sending Hanbin tips. Wow. Hanbin kneels on his chair and refocuses the camera on his butt, slapping the cheeks to tease the viewers. He playfully spreads them and the numbers rapidly increase once again when his hole appears on the center of the screen and Bobby has to catch his breath. He was just going in and out of that hole two weeks ago. He swallows a lump in his throat at the memory.

To stay true to the concept, Hanbin spits on his hand and starts lathering the improvised lube on his hole. The scene is as lewd as it is sexy. Of course lubricants haven’t been discovered until the 17th century but Bobby thinks Hanbin could’ve at least used some essential oils instead of his own saliva. Hanbin begins to fondle himself until his breath is ragged and switches to a sitting position to stroke his length. He looks so gorgeous naked, feeling himself and dominating in a sense because he has full control of his sexual appetite in doing this. Maybe this is what he meant when he said, ‘ _it’s her own body, she can do whatever she wants with it_.’ He’s owning his sexuality right now and he has everyone in this stream moving to his command. He watches the way he rubs and presses his puckered nipples, strokes his length and moans helplessly. Bobby's hand is in sync with Hanbin’s movement on the screen. His hand wrapped around his length rubbing up and down while Hanbin fingers himself. The noises Hanbin makes tighten the growing knots on Bobby’s stomach, sending signals all throughout his flesh that he's ready to explode any minute now.

Bobby let out a gravelly groan as he reached his own climax. He just finished jerking off to Hanbin and he felt nothing short of rejuvenated. The live broadcast made him conclude that it's way better than porn because even though there’s a skit, the streamer himself has full control of how the stream goes. Unlike in porn, especially hardcore ones where porn stars can be tortured to stimulate arousal or enable people’s varying kinks while being restraint. It's awful to watch. His own conclusion somewhat renders him comfort because no one can hurt Hanbin during his broadcast. Jennie too.

The 35-minute stream is about to end and viewers have gradually started to leave. But before Bobby hits the _leave broadcast_ button, a red square flashes on the screen showing viewers four types of additional services, one of which is a personal chatroom with the streamer where you can spend another 30 minutes with them. This option shockingly costs ₩100,000.

Bobby’s face contorts in confusion because that’s too expensive for a chit-chat, so he clicks on the ‘ _Learn more_ ’ hyperlink and a banner flashes on the screen. 

** Get B.I all to yourself for 30 minutes. Your wish is his command!  **

The offer screams nothing but blatant objectification. Maybe this network can hire a better marketing editor. The UI and UX looks fine for his standards as a game design student, but the content is mediocre. Bobby leans back on his chair and glances downward at his warrior. He’s still hard and he’s having a blast (no pun intended), but Hanbin complying to whatever requests he may have for ₩100,000 seems enticingly alarming for him. He scrolls down to check the terms and conditions and sees that the viewer’s request is limited to asking the streamer to get naked, touch themselves, use selected sex toys, and asking them to reveal any personal information, take off their mask (if they’re wearing one) and threatening them to do any act that would put their lives in danger is strictly prohibited— doing so will lead to the viewer’s banning of account. That made Bobby let out a huge sigh of relief.

He mulls over spending a total of ₩135,000 for one night, but what’s even more terrifying is once his parents find out about this and ask him for this specific transaction in his credit card statement. He goes to open his online Kakaopay account instead to pay for the chat service to simply commend Hanbin for the worthwhile stream.

  
  
  


❆

  
  


Hanbin starts to change his clothes as he waits for his viewers to avail an additional service before he signs off. It’s been a while since a viewer chose the chat service because it’s heaps expensive. 

** Hi B.I, user nuclearhoney95 wants to chat with you.  **

Hanbin accepts the request and sends his template welcome message right away. He hopes this isn’t one of those viewers with psychopathic tendencies who will ask him to use a cucumber as a dildo or do acrobatics on screen. He hasn’t been hitting the gym lately to be able to endure any strenuous activities during broadcast. Users like that have been banned from the website in the past because despite the terms and conditions clearly outlining the dos and don'ts, some of them still chose to disregard them and be dumb and disobedient.

**nuclearhoney95** **:** Hi Hanbin!

Hanbin almost fell from his chair seeing the first chat message as waves of panic scald over him. _What the fuck?_ He exhales rather deeply to calm his nerves and gather his wits because this user could either be Junhoe or Jinhwan pulling a prank on him. But then those two will never waste a single coin for a cheap stunt like this and the username also doesn't suggest any of the two's possible identity.

**nuclearhoney95** **:** Hi Hanbin, it’s me!

 **B.I:** Hi, this is B.I what can I do for you for tonight?

Hanbin was able to keep his wits together and played it nicely. He can't succumb to panic, he needs to keep his cool.

 **nuclearhoney95** **:** I just wanna say that you’re really sexy tonite. It’s my first time watchin ur stream and wow, it made me miss our little sexcapade back in ahjumma’s hanok.

_Bobby?_

Hanbin wants to smash his keyboard as the steam blows out of his ears in annoyance. He’s trying to control his irritation which almost caused his palms to bruise as his fists tightly clench.

**B.I:** Is this you, Bobby?

 **nuclearhoney95** **:** yep, it’s me. I found ur stream... it's kind of expensive u kno but I’m curious about what cam models actually do during the stream, everything u did tonight was so hot. I came just by watchin' u touch urself *grins*

“Fucking annoying.” Hanbin groans in frustration not because it’s Bobby, but because there’s another soul on this planet who knows that he’s a cam boy. Not that he's ashamed of it, Hanbin thinks the society as a whole is just not ready to discuss any topic relating to people owning their sexuality, and by society, he means people like Bobby.

**B.I:** how did you find out about my broadcast?

They only have 25 minutes to get to the bottom of this and Hanbin needs to know how Bobby found out about his secret first and foremost.

  
  


❆

  
  


It’s stated in the terms and conditions that viewers can’t ask streamers for their personal information but Bobby is determined to at least get Hanbin’s kakaotalk chat ID before this night ends, so he doesn’t have to spend another ₩100,000 just to be able to talk to him. They only have 25 minutes left now and Hanbin is already asking how he discovered his broadcast.

He can’t reveal Jennie’s blunder and put her reputation in keeping secrets on the line. She once mentioned that Hanbin trusted her with this information, so he has to be cautious with his reply.

**nuclearhoney95** **:** oh dat, uhm, i watched Jennie’s stream a while ago but I got bored and tried to look 4 another stream and stumbled upon ur channel. I recognized ur lips right away and i didn’t expect that it’s u!

Bobby needed to come up with a justification under pressure and that’s all he managed impromptu.

 **B.I:** Really? But Jennie doesn’t have a broadcast on a Saturday. She broadcasts every Friday.

Bobby felt his soul leave his body after the blood drained from his face. What he failed to take into consideration before coming up with a weak reasoning is if Hanbin is a cam boy and has already met Jennie, then there’s a high probability that he would know Jennie’s schedule. He should’ve thought this through before hitting the _send_ button.

**B.I:** Anyway, never mind. We only have 18 minutes now, is there anything you’d like me to do?

Bobby can feel his soul occupy his body back and at the same time his length rising stiff again after reading that. He has a few ideas that he wants to share with Hanbin, but tonight, he's content with being able to talk to him, maybe see his face while they do that.

 **nuclearhoney95:** R U allowed to show off your face on cam while we chat? I kno youre wearing a mask but we know each other already. I’m not going to ask u to do anything.... jus want 2 see ur face.

 **B.I:** Open your camera first so I’d know it’s you. Click on the camera icon button in the middle part of the screen at the bottom.

Bobby sees his face reflect in a mini retangular screen on the upper right portion after following Hanbin’s instruction. The screen flashes Hanbin’s face after and now his occupies the whole screen. He took off his mask to show his annoyed expression.

“Okay now you’re seeing my face, what do you want?” 

“I just want to talk and look at your face.”

“If that’s all you want then news flash, you’re wasting your money. Don’t you realise that?” Hanbin taunts Bobby through the screen.

“It’s fine. I can always find a part-time job to recover the loss.” Bobby grins at him.

“You have a part-time job?”

“None at the moment, but I’ll try looking as early as now if I want to keep up with my vice of streaming your broadcast.”

Bobby sees Hanbin squint at him through the screen.

“Now tell me the truth, how did you find out about my channel?”

Bobby fiddles on his fingers because Hanbin wouldn't let him off the hook until he admits how. He couldn’t afford and isn’t clever enough to make up another lie too.

“Uhm, please don’t blame Jennie for this but she accidentally mentioned that you’re a cam boy to me. She didn’t mean to reveal it on purpose.”

That earned an eye-roll from Hanbin. Bobby knew he won’t buy his reasoning, but that’s the truth, Jennie slipped.

“Do you want to meet up in person? I have a proposal for you.” 

Bobby’s eyes instantly sparkle after hearing that. Maybe he's off the hook now. He’d do any favour Hanbin asks him if it means that will make up for Jennie’s mishap or they’ll see or talk to each other more often from here on out.

“Sure, tell me the place, I’ll be there.”

“I’m going clubbing this Friday since it’s the last week of school. Meet me in The A club in Itaewon at 10pm.”

Bobby lodges the place and time on the calendar on his phone. They have five minutes left on the chat. His allowance wouldn’t be able to cover another broadcast during the entire winter break, so he takes his chance of asking Hanbin for his Kakaotalk ID even though he’s aware it’s against the policy.

**nuclearhoney95:** Hanbin, can I have your kkt ID?

An error prompts on the screen; a warning message triggered by the following keyword: _kkt,_ which also indicates a potential banning of his account if not discontinued.

“What’s that?” Hanbin asks.

“Sorry I tried typing in a message that asks for your kkt ID and I received a warning message.”

“We’re on a live call, you could’ve just asked me.” Hanbin reprimands him.

“I know, sorry. Do you mind though? I wanna keep in touch with you.”

“I’ll give it to you in Itaewon. We only have a minute left. I’m going now, thanks for watching my stream and giving me coins.”

“You’re welcome. Bye-bye!”

Bobby waves at the screen and the call got cut off after. An automatic message pops up that reads, _'thank you for availing our chat service with B.I.'_

He plops on his bed face down. What a night. He didn't really expect to grow fond of Hanbin in this magnitude and chase him like a mad dog after the one night stand. He felt like Hanbin has him on a leash. Now the idea of the proposal will not make him sleep soundly until Friday. Is Hanbin going to ask him to be his partner cam boy? He has yet to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may not feel the same but I was laughing the whole time I was writing this, I honestly don't know what I have gotten myself into writing this. Please talk to me in the comments :)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might have inaccuracies relating to human anatomy/biology so please look away :))

The streets of Itaewon are brimming with people celebrating the chilly night either out in the open or inside of some high-end club. Seunghyun invited Hanbin and Jaehyun to The A in the district for a simple night-out. It's a cold night and Hanbin is standing right by the entrance door pulling his sweater sleeves down to cover his hands because he forgot to bring a pair of knitted gloves. Seunghyun lit a cigarette and joined him outside for a moment. 

“Hanbin.”

“I’m just waiting for my friends. Who else did you invite tonight?” 

“Some close friends, Jaehyun and his partner and Jennie.”

“What?” 

Seunghyun narrows his eyes at Hanbin’s tone.

“Why did you invite Jennie?” 

Jennie coming over only means that he’d have to deal with her and Bobby's childish glaring fight again tonight.

“She’s my new employee of course I invited her. But I don’t think she’s coming. You know what, how about you meet Jaehyun inside and have a little chit-chat with him? It’s freezing out here.”

He’s shivering and now hiding his hands inside his pockets, still annoyed that out of all the nights he could forget his gloves, it has to be tonight.

“Give me five more minutes.”

“‘Kay, head straight to the VIP lounge once your friends arrive. Jaehyun is there.”

Seunghyun pats him on his shoulder before retreating inside. He remains standing by the entrance and mentally promises himself that if he doesn’t see Jinhwan and Junhoe in the next five minutes, then he’ll have to get inside because he’s starting to feel his fingers frost.

Not even a minute has passed since Seunghyun left him when he notices the familiar cute-size and giant figure trying to squeeze out their way from the throng of crowd along the street and walking towards his direction. It’s almost hilarious as it is adorable seeing how protective Junhoe looks trying to part the crowd so Jinhwan can walk unscathed. 

“That was a walk to remember, you shouldn’t really have come.” Hanbin deadpans.

“Just say you’re jealous of what me and Junhoe have, it won’t hurt.” Jinhwan says smugly.

Hanbin would’ve barked back but he knows better than outwit Jinhwan with a vain comeback, so he throws his arms over their shoulders instead and hauls them to come inside.

  
❆  
  


The A is an exclusive club in Itaewon frequented by the elites and other high profiled foreigners living in Seoul. There are at least ten circular booths on the second floor for the VIPs and Hanbin immediately spotted Jaehyun seated at one of them. But he’s all alone. The three slid at their booth while Jaehyun gestures at Hanbin to come closer for a hug before he sits down.

“What’s up, Bin?” 

“I’m good. Where’s your plus one?”

“He’s probably just around the corner helping out on getting new models onboarded.”

Hanbin was dumbfounded for a moment but Jaehyun instantly filled him in. It turns out Seunghyun has a business deal with the club owner and rented the place to serve as a recruitment hub for the new cam models tonight. The recruitment must’ve been carried out seamlessly and discreetly because the surrounding remain free of suspicions: people are dancing under the laser lights, guests are enjoying their drinks and the DJ is getting everyone pumped up with their choice of remixes. 

The two have instantly immersed themselves in the conversation about Seunghyun's new plans and Jinhwan has instantly read the room that they can't be involved in their topic, he goes to whisper to Hanbin that they'll be heading downstairs instead and spend some time on the dance floor. Hanbin apologizes and tells Jinhwan he’ll be fine right at the booth with Jaehyun since he’s also waiting for another person to join them tonight. 

Hanbin turns back to Jaehyun after Jinhwan and Junhoe disappear downstairs and blend in the dancing crowd, “What time did you arrive?”

“Just a little over an hour earlier than you. You’re waiting for someone?” 

“Yeah, but you don’t know this guy. I’ll introduce you later. Anyway, will Seunghyun-hyung join us here at the table? I need to ask him about the app he’s trying to create.”

Jaehyun is Seunghyun’s first ever employee so he has a longer tenure than Hanbin’s, which also made him the first person Seunghyun entrusted with his contingency plans for the agency in case the police start harassing him and disrupting his business. The law on pornography in Korea is loosely applied since porn websites are still prevalent. Although 90% of them are probably blocked, people can just purchase and obtain a VPN to make them accessible. But Seunghyun doesn't want to slack just because the law is fucked up, so Jaehyun told Hanbin that Seunghyun is venturing into developing a gaming app which he foresees will be big in Korea and given its potentially massive popularity, he plans to lure the police into believing that he utterly quit hiring cam models and that the streaming websites will also be completely abolished. He expects the police to let him off the hook by then. Seunghyun must've been so optimistic shaping out this plan and drooling over its potential benefits to him as a business person, but Hanbin quickly belittles these ideals. He firmly believes that police aren’t idiots and it’s nearly impossible for Seunghyun to get rid of them. Especially when the time comes that they fall short of their monthly salary which consequently leads to them desperately needing to harass him for it. Developing the gaming app is attainable, but getting rid of the police isn’t. 

“It’s just a contingency plan, I don’t think Seunghyun will lay us off once the app is developed. That’s what matters to me.” Jaehyun adds.

Keeping their job goes beyond maintaining their cash flow while studying. They put respect to Seunghyun’s name because of his perseverance and because he mainly cares for their welfare. It was clear as day when Jaehyun told him back then that he was diagnosed with mild sexual addiction and his weekly stream has helped him control his desire and engage in sexual intercourse in moderation. Any type of addiction that's too strong is dangerous to the extent that it can impose a threat to ruin one's life. This is the basic, the most fundamental information that Seunghyun asked from them before he sent them out to do this type of job. Hanbin also doesn't forget that Seunghyun even got some models treated for their addiction with the help of personal psychologist. There’s a strong stigma surrounding people with sexual addiction, and Seunghyun helped Jaehyun and the others slowly overcome it without the fear of their medication or the treatment being added in their medical records. And now he’s willing to continue gambling his money and freedom to keep the agency running so he can support people like him and Jaehyun. But that’s just the tip of the iceberg, there’s so much more wondrous things he does apart from these.

Their laughter suddenly reverberate against the leather-laden walls of the booth after Hanbin pointed out how serious their conversation has gotten. Jaehyun momentarily excused himself to the bathroom which left Hanbin overseeing the dancing crowd down below. Seeing Jinhwan gyrating in front of Junhoe, the both of them grinding up against each other on the dance floor put a smirk on his face. He’s happy knowing that they’re enjoying each other’s company tonight.

Hanbin's eyes continue to survey the entire room when he feels a vibration in his pocket and opens the message on his phone screen.

It’s from Seunghyun.

_I already left, someone tipped me that two undercover agents are heading into the club now. I’m not familiar with the names so I can’t risk being seen in there, but don’t be tense, just act normal._

Hanbin hisses and curses out loud after reading the message. Seunghyun basically just left him and Jaehyun to fend off for themselves with undercovers who would be lurking around the club sooner and he has no idea whether they should worry about them. The thought of being escorted outside the club in handcuffs suddenly gives him cold feet.

He waits for Jaehyun to come back to their booth in slight panic even though the surroundings still look normal. No men are peering their way around the crowd, there’s absolutely nothing inside that will raise any suspicion. People are still dancing and passing drinks, some are even making out at some booths. It’s the usual scene at most clubs. Hanbin goes to massage his temple for the immediate overreaction. He's acting as though the police have already put a price on Seunghyun's head. They’re probably just chasing after him for their monthly allowance, but then again, Seunghyun mentioned in his text message that he doesn’t know the guys. Hanbin remains alerted just in case a stranger suddenly pops up next to him until his eyes land on the guy in a plain white shirt with a black leather jacket and denim pants emerging from the club's entrance. His hair is now dyed in purple and a stud is still pierced on his left eyebrow. 

It’s Bobby.

❆

Something heavy dislodges from his chest and relief washes over him for some unknown reason at the sight of Bobby. Hanbin waves from the second floor expecting in vain that he would notice him over the slashes of lights.

“Bobby!” Hanbin shouts. He doesn’t care about the little to no attention that the dancing crowd paid him despite the loud music. He then followed up with a whistle which successfully got Bobby’s head turning to him. He waits for him to climb up the stairs before taking him at the booth.

“Is this your new guy?” 

Jaehyun came back and gives Bobby a once-over before turning to Hanbin.

“Bobby, this is Jaehyun. Jaehyun, Bobby.”

“Nice meeting you bro.”

Bobby settled on the leather couch without even having the chance to touch the drinks on the table when he noticed Hanbin motioning for Jaehyun to leave the booth. Hanbin was murmuring something to him and Bobby thought it's none of his business, so he must remain seated.

Hanbin told Jaehyun about Seunghyun’s text and since Bobby is already here, he better get going. He told Jaehyun that the thought of some undercover lurking around the club somewhat scared him and he’d rather spend the rest of the night with Bobby outside. He also asks Jaehyun to just relay his message to Jinhwan and Junhoe once they come back to the table. Jaehyun seemingly didn't catch the gist because he only responded back to Hanbin with the same question of whether Bobby is his new guy but Hanbin denies it instantly, downplaying that he's just an acquaintance. 

“Bobby, let’s go.” Hanbin comes back to the booth and reaches for his hand which Bobby takes with a confused face.

He leads both of them out of the club and onto the street leading to the main road. It's still packed with people so they keep sliding in through the dense crowd of bodies until they’re out in the open road.

“Hold up Hanbin, you didn’t even let me sit back there for 5 minutes and try the drinks before dragging me outside.”

“Sorry I was kinda in a hurry.” Hanbin grins.

“Who’s Jaehyun by the way? Your colleague?”

“Yeah he is. Anyway, let’s go to the bridge instead. There are so many people out here tonight, geez.”

  
❆  
  


They walked for what seems like an eternity until they reached the expressway under Jamsugyo Bridge. They continue trudging along the pedestrian path until they’re standing on that perfect spot to have the view of the Han river and rest by the bridge's railings.

“So I guess this is where the meeting will be held?” Bobby says.

“Sorry, something happened back there at the club so I had to drag you out. This is such a nice spot though, I mean look.” Hanbin raises his arm to point at the city lights along the riverside in the distance.

“Yeah, but we’ll be freezing over here in an hour or so. What happened back there though?”

Hanbin pouts looking a tad bit dejected before answering, “The police are on my boss’s neck so he had to vacate the club and leave me and Jaehyun.”

“The police, why? What did he do?”

Before he answers another question, Hanbin digs for the mini pack of cigarettes inside his pocket and takes out a stick and slides it in between his lips, leaving it unlit. Only then when he felt the roughness of the cigarette against his lips did he begin telling Bobby that there are undercover who are seemingly hunting his boss tonight. Seunghyun has been on the police's watchlist not because of the type of business he’s running, but because it looks like Seunghyun didn’t release their monthly cheque for November.

“He’s venturing into a different business now and he wanted to create a team who can develop a gaming app, which brings me to my proposal.”

“Yeah about that, so what’s the proposal?” Bobby asks with excitement gleaming in his eyes.

“I remember Mino mentioned that you’re a game design student, so I thought maybe you can give me the contact of some game designers and experts from your faculty in Hongik?”

“That’s the proposal? How is that a proposal?”

Bobby's face contorts in disbelief, he's undeniably annoyed.

“Sorry, I thought of making it sound fancier, I know it's just a small favour so you can probably give them to me by tomorrow?”

“That’s it? So you’re not asking me to be your partner for your broadcast?”

Hanbin was quizzical for a moment because while Bobby might’ve found out about his job through Jennie’s blunder, he didn’t expect Bobby to assume he’s getting him particularly as his partner. 

“Wait, so you were expecting that my proposal would be about me asking you to be my partner?”

Bobby nods.

“But….. but you’re not a bottom. Did Jennie tell you that I'm specifically looking for a bottom? I need someone who can bottom for me and I thought you don’t like our job.”

“My perception has changed since our conversation at the café. And I thought it’d be fun.”

“Fun? Are you even serious right now?” Hanbin asks straight-faced.

“I am.” Bobby beams at him.

“Nah, you can’t be serious. You can’t be chasing me like this after that night.”

“And what if I am? What if I tell you that I’m chasing you right this moment and that I’m willing to bottom for you?”

It got Hanbin gulping for his next words. He took his precious time to process what Bobby just said and his first reflex after coming back into his senses is to smack him in the arm.

“Ouch!”

“It’s just sex you know.” Hanbin tried to ease the situation in case it gets any more serious than it already is. 

“Yeah, but it’s sex with _you_.”

Hanbin stares at Bobby slack-jawed. _What does he mean by that?_ It left him dumbfounded and scratching his head. Hanbin is an exhibitionist; and it brings him pleasure whenever someone gives him the attention he craves and knowing that some people choose to watch him naked, fondling himself every Saturday night. This is what brought him into this job too in the first place and he believes this information remains unknown to Bobby. 

“Bobby, there are things that you need to understand about me. One, I’m an exhibitionist. I’m not doing this job for fun. I do this because it brings me pleasure. It’s kinda complicated, but it’s more than just sex.”

“Fine, then educate me, we have all night. And it’s not just me wanting to have sex with you, ‘kay? I don’t know what happened after that night in the kitchen but it’s crazy that I couldn’t get you off my mind.” Bobby shrugs and sheepishly smiles at him.

Hanbin’s lips almost curve into a smile because Bobby sounds so sincere and assuring with his words. He only allows selected people to know more about him as a person and his possible kinks, but Bobby's determination starts to grow on him. Since Bobby already knew that he’s looking for a partner and the night is still young to be wasted on some nonsense back-and-forths, Hanbin thought he might as well tell him the reason behind the hunting. He ended up telling Bobby that for him to be able to sustain his momentum and rank amongst other cam models, he needs to try something new so his viewership will increase over the winter break.

“But will you still be able to broadcast during the break given the situation with the police and your boss?” Bobby asks.

“That one is no big deal actually. The police and someone from maybe a cybercrime division must've already looked into the website but we have a backup, so we can still go on live. Seunghyun’s business can’t stop just because he’s under police’s scrutiny. All premium subscribers have access to the backup website by the way.”

They both stare at each other, their lips creeping into a smile knowing full well what that means for the both of them.

“Wow, you really look like a pervert right now.” Hanbin points directly at Bobby’s face, his forefinger almost touching the tip of Bobby’s nose.

“Seriously, why would you waste your energy looking for a partner when I’m right here?” Bobby spreads his arms as if to present himself. The smug expression on his face isn't wearing off sooner.

Hanbin sighs deeply but smiles at the prospect of Bobby bottoming for him. That afternoon in the café when their paths crossed again, he found him gullible and now it's so much worse because Bobby does not only offer himself to become his partner, he also agreed to be on the receiving end. It shouldn't make sense because Bobby looked like an absolute alpha that night in the underground kitchen. 

Despite his initial perception, Hanbin went on and told him the procedure and he really liked how Bobby was listening attentively. There will be a consent paper to be signed by both parties and Bobby will be tested first to see if he’s clean. Bobby finds it ironic because when he and Hanbin were at it in the underground kitchen, they didn’t bother asking each other if they’re clean. They’re so caught up in the heat of the moment that they just got on with it. 

“If you’re one hundred percent sure about this, we can also switch positions if you’re uncomfortable bottoming.” Hanbin suggests.

“What do you have in mind?” Bobby smirks as if to imply a multitude of sex positions they can try while they’re at it.

“There’s something I’ve been attempting to try but it’s a little bit dangerous. I’d like to ask if you don't mind trying it with me. Don’t worry, I’ve gathered enough information about it.”

Hanbin curses in the wind after the realisation hits him. What he said was absolutely vague and he wants nothing but to take it back because Bobby might actually bail out after learning the full details.

“Go on tell me what it is. I might be able to do it.” Bobby’s tone comes off flirty.

Hanbin was only hesitant for a good ten seconds because he's now fumbling for his phone in his pocket. He opens a saved video on his gallery and shows it to Bobby. It’s a video of a penis moving in and out of a man’s anus. The video is over a minute long where it shows a penis sliding inside the rectum at slower and then a faster pace in the first fifty seconds. There's nothing peculiar with it but by the last ten seconds, the penis penetrates a small blob of flesh with its head disappearing inside it and the penis begins pumping the semen there. That part alone made Bobby let out a _whoa_ then asked Hanbin what happens next.

The latter gives Bobby a quick overview on the butt anatomy and tells him about the male’s butt’s _second hole_. He explained about the external sphincter, the rectum and how the penis in the video moved in a linear passageway inside the anus until it entered what seems to be another hole and started unloading there. The spot is called Sigmoid colon. Hanbin confessed that he’s tried some sex toys before to reach that part of his body to feel that distinguishable sensation as most gays claimed, but it can be very dangerous if done in haste. Just like anal sex in general, his anal needs to be relaxed, lubed efficiently and some muscles inside need to be straighten up by choosing the proper position or else his toys or the penis will hit a wall down there. If Hanbin does it with Bobby, he can either sit on his length or lie down in bed with his legs raised up his chest so Bobby can hit that spot without bumping into his walls. He added that Bobby needs to penetrate that second hole and release his loads there so he can achieve that distinct pure bliss.

“In layman’s terms, you want me to fuck you so deep to the point that my willy reaches your colon?”

Hanbin nods and Bobby is unsure whether to feel excited or scared about it.

“Wow. Is that even safe for you though?” 

“I’ve read that some males achieved it through deep-fisting or if their partner is six inches longer. You’re long and big enough, sure, I can trust you with this, right?” Hanbin says, his eyes are suddenly pleading.

Bobby smirks at him. He knows his length is long and huge but hearing Hanbin confirm it out loud makes him feel like he’s just been validated as a man. But that’s not actually the main point. Bobby likes to believe that he gained Hanbin’s trust in such a short period of time hence the casual feel in asking him this favour. And that fact alone makes him gooey and light-hearted inside. It also turns him on. He didn't have to give it much thought since he's not the one being penetrated, so Bobby nodded in agreement.

“You’re basically going to seed my non-existent womb. They call hitting the second hole breeding by the way.” Hanbin grins at him.

“Wow. So after the one night stand, now I’m getting you pregnant? What a development.” Bobby claps his hands to applaud both of them which only gets Hanbin throwing a few light punches on his arm. Now they're just being silly at each other.

“You better succeed at breeding me in the first attempt!”

  
❆  
  


It’s past midnight now. They hailed a cab to head back to Yeonnam-dong. They just discovered that their houses are just one subway station away from each other, so instead of calling it a night, they went to Hongdae for a late dinner. They’re inside a barbecue restaurant that’s open 24/7 with at least a couple of people dining. The spaces in between the tables give them enough privacy not to be overheard by the nearby diners. They ordered chicken and beer and picked up where they left off.

“So when do we practice and how many times should we do it before we go on live?”

It’s officially winter break by next week, so Hanbin estimated that they can do it for at least twice before they go on live next Saturday; or it will depend on how Bobby quickly adjusts on the receiving end. He never had anything inserted up in his ass before and the first time will surely feel odd and uncomfortable for him, so Hanbin needs to be careful and makes sure that the sex will be equally pleasurable for the both of them.

The waitress served their chicken and beer and they were silent for a moment just munching on their food.

“I’m actually more excited bottoming for you than finding that mysterious hole inside your ass.”

“Can we not talk about my ass while we eat, please?”

Bobby chuckles and resumes stuffing his mouth with spicy chicken and gulping the big glass of beer.

“Viewers can easily spot whether the cam models are not enjoying the sex or if one is being uncomfortable.” Hanbin sighs, “we need to be super comfortable with each other.”

Bobby hums in response and Hanbin realises maybe Bobby is really into this or he’s really just a pervert. Either way, they won’t be in this situation in the first place if it weren’t for him. Bobby is such a nice guy, he goes to school, he cares for his ex-girlfriend, although he can be silly at times, overall Hanbin could give him a 7/10 rating.

“Ah!” Hanbin suddenly shook his head, bursting out in frustrations.

“What’s wrong?”

“Does it really matter? Being number 1?”

“I guess? Depends on the context though.” Bobby responds although he has no idea what Hanbin is referring to.

Hanbin’s face turns sour as he falls sullen out of the blue. Bobby will try something for the first time because he has a goal of ranking #1 as a cam model and the only means he could think of to achieve that is by getting a partner he can have sex with during broadcast. If he sticks to his traditional methods where he uses toys, he doesn’t have to spend the next week having sex with Bobby for practice.

“The only reason I’m looking for a partner is because I want to surpass Jaehyun and I’m starting to realise how this is not worth mine and your time.”

Hanbin pouts with imaginary dark clouds looming above his head.

“How about you try it just once and see whether the number of viewers you have in the succeeding week skyrocket or tank?” 

“You’re really determined to have sex with me, aren’t you?” 

Bobby lets out a gravelly laugh. He simply wants to spend more time with Hanbin and if it means helping him out with some difficulties with his job aka having sex with him, then he’ll see what he can do. Although, he’s starting to get the message that Hanbin now feels guilty for having him onboard because it’s his first time being a bottom.

“Instead of dwelling too much on the idea whether I will be comfortable or not, just think about its benefits for you.”

“So you’re really letting me use you, huh?” Hanbin deadpans.

“Yeah somehow, if you put it that way. It’s consensual anyway. I don’t see anything wrong with it.” Bobby flashes him a bunny smile and that renders Hanbin some peace of mind.

“That makes sense. I’ll email you the consent form to sign, then email it back to me. Will you be free tomorrow night? We can do it in my apartment tomorrow night.”

“It’s winter break so we’re both free. I’ll be there at 7pm.”

❆

Hanbin’s unit sits in a lavish apartment complex in the district of Gangnam. Jaehyun lives in the same apartment just a few floors below his. Hanbin clarified to Bobby that the house in Yeonnam-dong is his parents’.

Their first practice wasn’t a success. They’ve been caught up in each other’s fire the moment they started undressing and ended up having sex instead, so Hanbin asked Bobby to come over again after two days.

❆  
  


Tuesday night came and it’s getting colder as each day passes by, but not in Hanbin’s room. Hanbin briefed Bobby about the sequence they’re going to follow tonight so Bobby would know what to expect by the time they’re live on camera. They don’t have to do acrobatics or whatnot, Hanbin told Bobby that his viewers would only want to see him banging someone, enough to embed his image in their brain and leave them fantasising him doing it with them for the rest of their lives. The whole broadcast will be a one time thing too, but Hanbin doesn’t want to treat it like a trial and error type of experiment. He’ll see if his viewership improves after this, because if not, then he might revert back with the traditional method of streaming.

And now they begin their practice. Hanbin sets up a timer on the bedside drawer so he can track how long Bobby can hold or delay his release.

Bobby is completely naked sitting on Hanbin’s bed with his legs spread apart with Hanbin kneeling in that space in the middle. They’re smiling at each other like two idiots but before their silliness kill their sex drive, Hanbin brings Bobby’s hands onto his chest so he can grope and massage his bosom first before he pushes him down to lie on the bed. Hanbin starts lathering the lubes around Bobby’s entrance while watching his face for any sign of discomfort and listening carefully to his breathing when he plunges one finger in, then two and then three. When the tight muscles around his hole start to loosen up, Hanbin tries to relax Bobby’s breathing by planting kisses on the valley between his chest, down his stomach and starts suckling on his length. Hanbin’s has been efficient so far licking Bobby’s length while he fingers him. Then he cowers down further after to lick on Bobby’s hole. 

“Fuck Hanbin, it tickles.” Bobby moans.

Hanbin sits back up and begins going in. Bobby is pretty sensitive and starts writhing after a few push and pull movements. They’re slow and steady. Hanbin wants to make sure that Bobby gets comfortable first and familiarised with his size and length before he picks up the pace. After noticing Bobby enjoy the slow sensation, he then gathers up Bobby’s legs and gently throws them over his shoulders. Hanbin’s core and upper body are surprisingly strong considering his lithe frame, thanks to the every day pull-ups in his own room, it paid off tonight. Sooner, Bobby starts moaning and clenching around his dick. Hanbin disentangles Bobby’s legs on his shoulders and embraces his thighs from underneath and pushes them forward up Bobby’s chest. He hovers Bobby and starts out ramming slowly again, his face above Bobby’s, their eyes never breaking their fiery gazes, their breath sharing the same vertical trajectory. Bobby’s back starts to arch as Hanbin perfectly hits all his nerve endings that makes him cry his name in pleasure.

“Ha… Hanbin, fuck.” Bobby cries.

“I’m gonna go faster now.”

Hanbin picks up the pace faster and Bobby is now a mewling mess, writhing underneath Hanbin. His legs are starting to stiffen and that whirring feeling starts to gather around his groin. He needs his release.

“Fuck, Hanbin, fuck. Right there, fuck. I’m coming!”

“Hold it a little longer. Come only when I tell you so.” Hanbin orders sternly.

“I fucking can’t, you’re so good.”

“Hold it!”

“Hanbin, I need to come now.”

The sound of their damp skin slapping against each other gets louder in every push. Bobby’s feet are dangling in the air as Hanbin slams onto him mercilessly.

“Come with me!” Hanbin commands this time.

White, slimy fluid comes splattering over Bobby’s chest and he needs to sit up a little to see the mess. Hanbin came inside him and he was too loaded that the fluid came dripping down from Bobby’s hole when he pulled out.

“Fuck.”

Bobby massages his temple as he lies back on bed, trying to revel in that post-bottoming haze whereas Hanbin is already emerging back from the bathroom with a damp towel in hand to clean him up. Hanbin discards the towel on the floor and lies next to Bobby.

“How was it?”

It should not be surprising by now how Hanbin can just languidly lie next to him and ask him this question when he’s still trying to even out his laboured breaths. Bobby remembers how Hanbin swiftly left the underground kitchen after the rough sex. Or maybe it wasn’t rough enough for Hanbin to easily gather up his strength and refuse stay for a while.

“I don’t think I can bottom after this, it’s too good.”

Hanbin smiles at him coyly, “I think you’re better as top, you just need to minimise the dominance and aggression and start appreciating the beauty of taking it sweet and slowly."

Bobby props himself on one arm and stares at Hanbin, his eyes surprisingly sparkling.

“We’ve had sex for 3 times now, but we actually haven’t kissed. Didn’t you notice?”

Hanbin frowns at him and slowly pulls up the blanket to cover his body as if to shush the sound of his beating heart, but his blushes easily expose him.

“You’re blushing.” Bobby teases him.

“What? No!” Hanbin pats his face in auto-pilot and puts up his defences, “Why would you want to kiss me?”

“Why not? I’m your partner now and we can’t just go on like this and fuck each other all the time. It’s gonna get boring at some point ya know.”

Hanbin wasn’t sure what Bobby is trying to get across, kissing isn’t written in the contract and they’re not a couple to be doing it and kissing is, Hanbin finds the right word but intimate doesn’t cut it. Kissing means…… kissing means affection and emotions. And if there’s one thing that Hanbin fears to do, that is adding up emotions into the equation. There’s no way Bobby is emotionally invested in him after getting laid three times.

“You’re contemplating, aren’t you?” Bobby just couldn’t stop teasing him.

“Stop it, Bobby!” Hanbin glares at him and ensures his eyes are fierce enough to show menace.

Bobby lets out a belly laugh and plops back on the bed.

“Fine. Let me bargain then.”

Hanbin narrows his eyes at him, “what's the deal?”

“If I successfully hit that second hole inside your ass, you’ll let me kiss you in return, how about that?”

Maybe Hanbin read Bobby all wrong when he assumed that he’s gullible because this is one hell of a proposition. He gets jealous every time he watches videos of males hitting that second hole and his need to experience it grows exponentially each day that passes by. And he’s close to experiencing that pure bliss now since Bobby is willing to help him. He has two options: stick with his toys and penetrate that hole himself or, Bobby can do it for him but then again he has to kiss him after. He can deny it all he wants but the second option is the only doable choice.

“Fine, you better tear that hole and seed my womb or you'll go on with your life longing for my lips."

“Fuck yeah, I'm going to breed you so good Hanbin, just you wait. So it’s a deal then?” Bobby winks at him and extends his hand for a handshake that seals their bargain.

They stayed lying on the bed with Bobby looking forward to giving Hanbin the best kiss of his life whereas Hanbin is left trying to calm down his beating heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello it's been a while omg ive been experiencing writer's block so I'm having a hard time getting past the 1000 words mark huhu anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, this makes me want to write an mpreg fic but I don't know maybe in the following weeks when I'm finally stable *cries uncontrollably*


End file.
